Wellbores are sometimes drilled into subterranean formations that contain hydrocarbons to allow recovery of the hydrocarbons. During the drilling and production of a hydrocarbon bearing formation, various procedures may be performed that involve temporarily isolating fluid flowing into or out of the formation through a wellbore tubular. Such procedures can include flow control operations, completion operations, and/or interventions. Various valves, including ball valves, may be used during these procedures to control the flow of fluid through the wellbore tubular. Ball valves generally include a ball seat for receiving a sealing ball. In traditional ball valves, the valve is closed by seating the ball on the ball seat to form a seal. The seal may be formed along a single sharp point to provide a seal. However, high pressures and loads may cause the ball and/or the ball seat to deform, making it difficult to provide a consistent seal throughout the life of the ball valve.